Red Eyes Black Baby Dragon
by Gruzzee
Summary: What happens when some one tries to recreate a lost loved one? J.2, and what happens when someone else finds the end product? Joey, so what do you get when you mix those two together? first Seto and Joey fic so be nice . Incomplete
1. J2 Joey

--------------/ ???'s POV /------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness.

'What is going on?'

Pain.

'Stop, please, I just want sleep.'

Yelling.

'Who is there?'

"Evacuate the building immediately! Repeat evacuate..."

"No I won't leave this experiment behind!" a man shouted typing away furiously at a control panel

'What's going on?'

"Doctor, leave now!"

Excruciating pain.

"No, it has brainwaves its thinking I need just a little more time."

Pain.

Push, Shove.

'NO!'

More pain.

'Stop!'

"Just a little more!"

'NOOOOO!'

Anger.

Glass Shattering.

--------------/ normal POV /---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glass went flying outward in every direction as the tube shattered the pain that the creature was obviously in ceased as soon as it broke; there sat his creation slumped forward inside what was left of the base of the tube, cables still attached to its body, it's back moved steadily as it took in air it's mouth hung open hacking up blue liquid onto its lap; Its eyes had opened in its fit of anger, revealing large brown eyes.

The doctor who was being dragged away from his creation broke free of the others grasp, and climbed the platform towards it; once he reached it he grabbed the small creature as though it was about to run away

"My child J.2"he said gripping harder as a loud rumble shook the building

'Who are you?' it thought as the building shook, seemingly unaware of what was going on around it as this larger being held onto it. It realized that it felt something a slight tingling feeling it remembered it from before but it didn't know what to call it; it only knew that this other life form felt the opposite and made the other more uncomfortable feeling go away so it shifted its body closer so that its head set next to this 'doctor's' ear before it shut its eyes again this time greeting a more soothing darkness it recognized as sleep.

--------------/ Doctor's POV -------------------------------------------------------------------------

J.2 is finally completed my child, my baby, I just can't bring myself to leave him behind I've worked on many of these creatures but this is the first one the boss has allowed me to work on since it was an egg smaller than a period I designed him in the image of my son and I've become attached to him.

He fell asleep on my shoulder I have to get out of here with him. I lift him into my arms, gently detaching him from the cables still attached to his skin; he is incredibly light just the weight he needs to be. I ran towards the elevator at the other side of the room the guard who had tried to drag me away from J.2 had left already oddly enough the rumbling had stopped the only thing that had happened in this room is that a the power had been knocked out. I hit the button for the elevator only to find it not working I'll just have to take the long way up considering my lab was two stories underground. As I climb I start to notice the smell of smoke

'Fire?' I reach the metal door it wasn't hot signaling a fire so I opened it only to see the blackened ruins of what used to be the main laboratory whatever had happened had ended quickly J.2 suddenly started coughing in my arms. I quickly started searching for a working exit every single one was covered by a sheet of metal I heard something crash only to turn and see another man he looked like a police officer he saw me and yelled

"Freeze!" I already was slightly in shock trying to figure out who this man was

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted raising his gun just in case, not wanting any trouble or harm to befall my J.2, I slowly knelt and laid him on the floor and backed away very slowly before actually turning and running, hoping the officer would follow me. He did thankfully but unfortunately I turned that first corner and he stopped at J.2 who still lay sleeping behind a large chunk of rubble, completely unaware.

--------------/ Normal POV ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The officer saw the child lying among the blackened debris and the first thing he noticed was the kid, male from what he could see, was totally nude he quickly removed his jacket to cover the child as he did he looked in the direction of the man who had run away immediately he started to think of why they would be here. He checked the kid over to see if he had been harmed at all there wasn't a scratch on him his skin looked like a newborn baby's but that didn't necessarily mean nothing happened. He picked the kid up and went back to the place he had come in. As he walked he started to notice that the skin on the kid's back was cool and slippery; as he got into the light he set the child down and turned him over he jumped back when he saw the child's back; it was covered in tiny, round, smooth, black, scales and had what to him looked like long flexible spines protruding from his spine from between a pair of large scaly wings that extended down to his knees. The child also had a small tattoo at the base of his neck that read J.2, and right below it had a capital B.

J.2 started to stir a little first quivering a little before his arms started shifting to pick himself up. The officer watched as the child clumsily sat up facing away from him. The small boy stared around with wide curious brown eyes before he looked at one of his hands before he waved it a little he looked at it as though he'd never seen it before, then he reached up and gently touched the sides of his own face before feeling over the rest of his face and neck. The officer watched amazed as the boy sitting in front of him moved his hand over his face quite suddenly the child moved his head back with a shrill squeak after accidentally poking himself in the eye. J.2 lost balance and started to fall completely backwards but the officer caught him gaining another reaction from him as J.2 stared up into his icy blue eyes something there seemed to trigger something in his heart, fear, J.2 scrambled away from him fear present in his eyes as he turned to look back at a slightly startled life form staring back at him.

"It's okay I won't hurt you" J.2 turned a little more on his knuckles curious again, this new thing had made noise.

"I?" he said pointing at the officer before crawling forward and touching him cautiously and backing away sitting there like a dog

"Seto" he replied pointing to his chest and coming closer the child scooted away again keeping a distance

"it's all right I want to help" he said reaching out to him J.2 stopped moving away and allowed Seto to put his hand on his shoulder the spines on J.2's back laid down against his scales he liked the warmth of Seto's hand he hadn't realized the uncomfortable feeling had come back until then. He got closer and closer until he was right next to him with his shoulder against Seto's chest and his head nuzzled underneath his chin. Seto looked down at the child who was now shivering

"S-Seto" J.2 said, now remembering the name of the feeling

"Cold" he said finally ignoring fear and holding onto Seto's warm body

"J.2 cold" he repeated holding tighter trying to get warmer. Seto smiled slightly he picked J.2 up unable to remove him from his chest he carried him to his car and set him down in the passenger side J.2 looked up at him with big brown eyes as Seto unwrapped his arms from around his chest and closed the door. Seto got in and started his car J.2 jumped and Seto noticed that the kid's giant wings struggled to open themselves against the seat He reached over and laid a hand on his half scaled shoulder to calm him

"It's okay it's only the car" he said reassuringly

"Car?" J.2 responded still shivering. Seto took his foot off the brakes and the car started moving J.2 watched curiously out the window as the trees sped by and the car rumbled down the road the drive was quiet so far until Seto broke the silence

"So, who was that guy who abandon you?" he asked just doing his duty as a police man he didn't really expect an answer but immediately, and he almost didn't catch it, but J.2 answered

"Papa" without blinking or turning away from the window, as they entered the suburbs of Domino city.

"Come again?"

"Papa" he answered again a little slower

"He didn't look much like you" Seto commented J.2 was silent

"Do you have a different name?"

"No" he said he actually sounded slightly sluggish

"Hey are you okay?" Seto asked reaching over and feeling J.2's forehead. J.2's forehead was cold as an ice cube even though he had the heater on in the car

"N-No" he said allowing his body to shiver again. Seto sped up reaching his mansion faster, he got out and took J.2 out of the car the child was almost completely limp in his arms he ran through the gates carrying him. Seto made his way through the door and asked his servants for blankets, lots and lots of blankets he set J.2 down on the couch in the living room as the maid returned with the blankets. Seto wrapped J.2 in every blanket she gave him until all that was showing was the top of his head, his eyes, and his nose

"Feel any better?" he asked sitting next to him

"A little" J.2 said drowsily as his eyes closed, Seto heard a light whistling noise signaling that he was sleeping. Seto picked him up gently and carried him to one of the spare bedrooms. He closed the door quietly as he heard the snoring of little J.2

'maybe I should name him' he thought chuckling to himself as he walked towards the kitchen he plopped down in a chair with a note pad and started mulling over names in his head

'his name now starts with a J so his new name should too, now lets see John, no, James, no...' as he thought up names he wrote them down and crossed out the least likely to be picked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile across the house J.2 was awake and trying to fight his way out of the bundle of blankets another tightened around one of his wings squeezing it painfully the twinge of pain brought him into a stupor he stopped struggling, pulling, and biting long enough for the blankets to loosen and he wriggled out of them slowly.

He sat on all fours, he wasn't feeling much better, but instincts had kicked in and he had panicked. he crawled away from the blankets towards a door he pushed it open only to be hit with a wave of heat as he opened the door to a balcony. J.2 did not crawl away though it felt good in the heat that was radiating off the cement balcony; he crawled out the rest of the way on to it closing the door slightly to keep the cold air from reaching his nice warm area. He collapsed onto the hot cement stomach down and stretched his oversized wings out; his spines stood up as he contentedly rested his head on his arms, a smile played across his face as he fell into a comfortable sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto finally chose a name for J.2, Joey, when he heard a small thump from above him he stood up and went up stairs quickly, to check on Joey, he opened the door a little bit and peeked in, he came in the rest of the way when he notice the pile of blankets on the floor.

"J.2?" he whispered he noticed the side door open a little letting light into the dark room. Seto knew that was the door to the balcony

"Oh, no" Joey could fall off if he wasn't careful. He opened the door afraid that Joey wasn't there and almost tripped over him he stood back staring at the child in front of him; Joey's wings now spread out looked like they were almost as wide as he was tall, his spines were now standing up straight and his black scales shined in the sunlight. Seto rushed to his side, avoiding his wings, he was about to start checking Joey's head to see if he had not hit his head when he noticed the big smile on his sleeping face. Just then it occurred to him this kid has scales maybe he has a little bit of reptile in him /1/

'No wonder the poor kid was acting lethargic, he needed heat.' Seto thought feeling that the concrete was extremely hot. Seto decided to just let him sleep since he seemed happy and the balcony faced away from the road or anywhere Joey could be seen; Seto left and grabbed a blanket for Joey and slowly shifted him onto it before sitting down in a chair with his newspaper waiting for the scaled child the wake up./2/

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: hi guys tell me weather you guys like it or not.

/1/: a lot of you guys probably know this all ready but most reptiles have to lay out in the hot sun for a while when the first wake up to be able to move around the rest of the day the same thing applies slightly to Joey so he's being sluggish because Seto found him right after he was born and he never got heated up like he was supposed to.

/2/: and Seto did give Joey a robe so no he's not sleeping nude

Cazi: Now please R&Rï


	2. Copy

-------/ Dream -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Doctor, he looks just like your son," Joey heard a female say she sounded distant like she was on the other side of a wall _

"_Exactly, he's supposed to look like that," a man this time Joey heard something slide open and click shut again _

"_I wish I had another chance with my true son I've finally had that wish granted." Joey heard the man say quietly, _

"_This one may be a copy but he has the same voice same looks same everything but this time I get a fresh start, a clean slate," the man said again Joey's mind erupted into full color scenes as he thought. _

'_I'm only a copy,' a familiar shock traveled down the cord connected to the back of his neck and his thoughts were swept away by the computer's downloading system. _

_-------_/ end dream -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey awoke from his sleep with a loud sob, startling Seto who had fallen asleep with the weekly crossword on his chest. Seto sat up in time to see Joey curl up into a ball, his wings still spread, repeating

"Only a copy, I'm only a copy, just a copy and nothing else" something he had thought since that first time he'd heard that one line. Seto got up and knelt down in front of the obviously distressed Joey, whose spines had lain down against his back, Seto put his thin hands on Joey's shoulders. The child's eyes shot open staring wide eyed up at Seto he stopped his little mantra and let go of his hair, which he had grabbed trying to pull his head down closer to his knees,

"Seto?" he said timidly

"Joey, are you okay?" Seto asked concerned; Joey shook his head shuffling forward on his knees arms extended but as he wrapped his arms halfway around Seto's chest he let out a cry of pure pain. Unfortunately when Joey drew back the back of his head hit Seto's jaw and Joey himself fell back wards tears streaming down his face as his howls intensified. Seto quickly set out to comfort the child when he noticed something; one of Joey's wings had folded up behind him sometime during the panic attack but the other was still completely extended he followed the wing right out to the tip and found the source of the little one's pain. Right at the edge of the wing, which was bent up onto the top of the fencing at the edge of the balcony, the top of one of the slightly pointed bars had been driven through the thin membrane that made up the delicate wings, and from Joey's movements it had torn even further towards the edge. He looked back to Joey who was still bawling his heart out; he had to calm him down before he did anything and he knew exactly what to do having had to raise his little brother. Seto knelt back down in front of Joey he drew the child into his lap being careful not to move the caught wing

"Shhh, it's okay baby, I'm right here, I'll take care of it" he said soothingly rubbing the spot between his wings where his spines were still flattened, Joey slowly quieted down till he was sniffling, Seto slowly moved Joey back onto the blanket gently wiped the tears off his face before he stood and moved towards Joey's wing when he touched it Joey whimpered loudly

"It's all right it's almost over" Seto said as he thought of how he could get the piece of metal out of the wing he finally decided and took hold of Joey's wing and gently as he could pulled it off, immediately the wing yanked out of his hands and folded halfway leaving the ripped part laying on the floor as a couple fresh tears sprang to his eyes.

"There, that's better isn't it" he said as he knelt down to pick Joey up, he was very surprised when Joey pushed him away and shuffled back with his feet dragging his wing with him.

"Joey, what's wrong?" he asked confused

"Leave me alone let me die" Joey said

"What are you talking about you aren't going to die!"

"I'm not?"

"No, you just have a little scratch" Seto said lightheartedly

"Then kill me I don't want to live!" Joey shouted curling back into a ball. That statement worried Seto as he heard soft crying follow it

"Why don't you want to live?" he asked shuffling a little closer

"I don't matter I haven't got a reason to live I'm just a copy of someone a man couldn't let die when they did" Joey cried unaware that Seto was getting closer

"I'm like a light bulb that can easily be replaced" Seto heard him mutter into his knees

"No you're not don't ever say that you are unique you aren't a copy of anything and you wouldn't be alive right now if you didn't matter" he said now sitting right next to him

"Do you really think I would have brought you here if you didn't matter?" he said putting an arm around Joey's shoulders

"No" he responded quietly

"Right, now lets go inside and get that wing bandaged up." He said helping Joey onto his feet only to have him wobble and fall to his knees

'Come to think of it I've never seen him walk before' Seto thought as Joey grabbed at his arm trying to lift himself up. Seto picked Joey up by the waist and set him back on his feet Joey grabbed Seto's shoulder for support as he stood knees together, next to him. Joey finally gained the confidence to try to take a step like Seto had done; as he raised his foot Seto helped him move it forward with his own; about fifteen minutes later they both made it to the bed, by now Joey was taking steps without the help of Seto's feet but he still clung to Seto's reassuring arm. Joey plopped down on the edge of the bed with a big sigh Seto kept going and headed towards the bathroom he came back with a first aid kit, Joey had already spread his damaged wing out on the bed and he was holding a small pillow, Seto sat down next to him.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Seto asked remembering how sluggish Joey had been at first

"Uh huh" Joey said twitching as Seto dabbed at the hole in his extended wing with some disinfectant; he put a bandage over both sides of it

"There that's better" he said as he watched the wing yank itself out of his hands and begin to fold itself behind his back the only odd thing was Joey didn't even seem to notice when it did

"How did you do that?" Seto asked truly curious

"What?" Joey asked he'd been staring at the floor and hadn't heard the question

"Your wings, how did you do that?" he asked again Joey looked back at his wings out of the corner of his eye

"I really don't know involuntary thing I guess" he said shrugging before wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"That's interesting" Seto replied before he heard Joey's stomach growl. He smiled down at Joey who looked up at him grinning sheepishly

"Hungry" he said he'd never eaten before the computer had downloaded images to his brain, so he knew how to.

"Come on my brother should be home soon, you can eat with us" Seto said offering his arm to help Joey up, which he accepted. As Seto led him down the main staircase he though

'I wonder how Mokuba will take this.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: awwww!!

Cazi: no notes this time, please R & R

Gruzzee: oh yeah I do have one note for anyone wandering why Seto wasn't at Kaiba corp., well, um, oh never mind I'll tell you in the next chapter


	3. the other brother

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto and Joey were halfway down the main stair case when they heard the door open, both looked up from Joey's feet, which Seto had been helping guide down the stairs. A man with long black hair, wearing a suit, had walked in carrying a box; Seto quickly stood in front of Joey, effectively hiding the smaller boy behind him, before Mokuba looked up from closing the door.

"Mokuba what are you doing home so early?" he asked from his place on the stairs knowing Joey would most likely fall if he tried to follow him. Mokuba looked up to see Seto,

"Work was a pain in the neck today and nothing was going on, so I came home early, and brought pizza so you wouldn't have to cook tonight," he said raising the box in his hands and heading off towards the kitchen; before turning around and staring at Seto.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

"Oh, I'll be there in a second," he said waving him off. Mokuba walked off with a shrug. When he was gone Seto quickly turned around to face Joey, who had been hanging onto his shirttail slightly.

"Who was that Seto?" he asked curiously looking towards the door the stranger had left by.

"That was my little brother, Mokuba, he lives here with me," Seto replied smiling a little as Joey's eyes widened in understanding.

"I want you to meet him since you're part of the family," he said starting to lead Joey down the stairway again but the little one didn't move; Seto looked down at him Joey had the same look in his eyes as the first time he had seen Seto, fear.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned Joey shook his head in a 'no' fashion shuffling back a little as if he wanted to run away.

"Joey?"

"He's going to hate me I know he will," Joey muttered, scared,

"No he won't Mokuba could never hate you. Why would you think that?" Seto asked picking Joey up.

"Because I'm not like you or him," Joey replied looking over his shoulder at his black wings.

"Yes, that may be true but you are still family, no matter what you look like," Seto said walking down the stairs with Joey in his arms; he stepped in to the kitchen where he saw Mokuba getting himself a couple slices of the pizza he'd brought.

"Mokuba," he started out calmly.

"I have someone here for you to meet," Mokuba looked over his shoulder at his brother before turning around completely and seeing Joey his eye's widened and his mouth came open slightly; he completely forgot about dinner and walked up to the two of them. Joey was trying his best to hide behind Seto when Mokuba started to come closer.

"It's okay Joey he won't hurt you," Seto said stepping back behind him so he didn't have anywhere to go he still tried to shrink into Seto though looking up at Mokuba with scared brown eyes.

"Where did you find him Seto?" Mokuba asked, awed by the small, cute, blond trying to stand against his big brother.

"at the ruins of that burnt building on the news last night the station sent me down to investigate," he said trying to keep Joey from falling, he still couldn't stand on his own. Mokuba looked up at Seto,

"Wouldn't that mean you have to take him to the station?" he asked arching an eyebrow,

"Mokuba, he got sick on the way over, I couldn't just take him to the station they'd just put him to the side and treat him like an object," Seto replied. Joey had stopped trying to hide and was staring curiously at Mokuba

"Hello," Joey said reaching out with his free hand and tugging on Mokuba's jacket sleeve the owner of which looked down at him with a smile.

"I'm Joey," he continued

"Nice to meet you, Joey, I guess you're hungry?" he said hearing Joey's stomach growl loudly. Joey nodded hurriedly licking his lips he wanted to finally get a taste of real food instead of the liquid stuff fed into him through those tubes. Mokuba smiled,

"Well then let's get you something to eat," he said ruffling the little one's hair and turning around to get a couple plates of pizza for him and Seto. They all ended up sitting in the living room to eat. Mokuba sat down and turned the T.V. on, that was one of the few new things in the house that Joey hadn't been scared by; Seto and Joey sat down on the couch, Joey curled up next to Seto, he looked down at his pizza confused as to what to do with it, this food item hadn't been loaded into his memory. He finally just settled for trying to mimic what Seto was doing only he had a slight draw back, as soon as he bit into it he was greeted with pain as his pointed teeth sunk into it Joey immediately spat out the food with a small

"Owww," Seto looked down at him as the child opened his mouth and felt with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"This stuff makes my teeth hurt." he said looking resentfully down at the offending 'stuff'

"here let me take a look," Seto said opening Joey's mouth he'd really never seen this child's teeth before and he was quite astounded by what he saw, all of Joey's teeth were slightly pointed and his canines were a little longer than the rest. He felt the tip of one with his thumb the point sunk into his thumb a little, easily, but in the meantime Joey uttered a small squeaking sound from the back of his throat. He let Joey go

"Have you ever eaten before?" he asked knowing Joey's teeth shouldn't be that tender the said winged child shook his head.

"Through tubes," he said pointing to a couple of spots where there were marks from feeding tubes.

"Oh," Seto said thinking how horrible that must have felt suddenly he found Joey clinging to him

"I'm going to starve!" he cried

"Papa shouldn't have taken me out of that machine!" he said almost bursting into tears.

"Joey! You won't starve you just need to get use to using your teeth," Seto said trying to calm the poor child quickly.

"we just need to get you some soft food like noodles or something to get your teeth use to being used," he added as Joey looked up at him with big watery eyes his spines were laying flat to his back again indicating he was worried.

"It's okay Joey just don't jump to conclusions next time," he said ruffling his hair lightly he got up and started to walk off towards the kitchen but Joey grabbed onto his sleeve making Mokuba snicker a little.

"I'll be right back Joey just wait here with Mokuba," Joey let go and Seto walked off to the kitchen Joey looked over at Mokuba and then at the floor blushing at the scene he had just made.

"You probably hate me don't you?" Joey mumbled dejectedly wrapping his wings around his body so that he looked like a large bat sitting upright.

"No I don't, you are a really nice kid, you just need to calm down a little; don't be so high strung." Mokuba said smiling at Joey as he heard a large sigh emit from the little one and his wings went back to their normal spot behind him.

"There that feels a lot better when you just relax doesn't it?" Mokuba asked happy he could help make him more comfortable in their home; Joey just nodded looking tired again.

"Are you feeling all right? Seto said you got sick on your way here" Mokuba said getting up from his chair and sitting next to Joey.

"I'm getting cold again," Joey replied,

"I slow down when I'm cold," he added smirking a little bit when he saw Mokuba's confused face, the little one leaned into Mokuba and tried to huddle in close for body heat he was feeling slightly drowsy but not too bad, he just wanted a little heat now.

"So I see you're comfortable with Mokuba," he heard Seto say Joey perked up a little when he saw Seto there with a small bowl in his hands. He walked over and sat down next to the two Joey recognized what Seto was holding and took it from him holding onto the steaming hot bowl of soup as though it was a cool glass of water on a hot summer day. Seto stared at the winged child

"That isn't hot to you?" he asked wondering if the boy knew what he was doing Joey nodded happily up at him.

"It's only warm not even hot but enough to make me feel better, thank you," Joey replied his large wings twitching with the anticipation of possibly eating this soup

"Do you need any help with eating?" Seto asked wondering. Joey experimentally flexed his fingers staring at them intently like he was warming up for a piano recital.

"No, I think I can handle it," he said as he reached down and took hold of the spoon in the soup and tried to steadily bring it to his mouth he succeeded and grinned. Both the Kaiba brothers noticed that Joey hadn't even stopped to blow on the scalding hot liquid before putting it in his mouth.

"this stuff make's me feel a lot better," Joey said giving them a big smile and yet another 'thank you' once he had almost finished the bowl he yawned wide and set the bowl down on the coffee table in front of the couch Joey curled up against Seto one wing acting a blanket. He said another 'thank you' a he dosed off, warm inside and out, Seto looked down at Joey when his breathing evened out, the little one had fallen asleep on him.

"Hey, Seto, look at this." Mokuba whispered so as not to wake Joey; Seto looked where Mokuba was pointing, it was Joey's ankle.

"What about it?" Seto asked not really noticing much,

"Look closer," he said gently touching Joey's ankle where he wanted his older brother to look. Seto stared at the pale ankle for a bit before he noticed something very light around his ankle.

"Mein sohn lebt außerdem" (1) Seto whispered reading the very light words that looked like they were burned into Joey's skin in a band around his ankle.

"What does it mean Seto?" Mokuba asked curious

"its German, it means 'my son lives again'(2) Mokuba," Seto replied brushing his fingers across the words only to have Joey shift and pull it back under his wing.

"What does that mean though?" Mokuba asked again wondering why such a strange phrase was branded on Joey's ankle.

"The nut that made him like this probably did it as a birth mark," Seto said with disgust.

"Joey told me earlier that he is a clone of sorts," Seto said shifting enough so that the little one's head was on his lap instead of crooked sideways.

"Wow! That's horrible no wonder he acts the way he does."

"That's not the worst part I still have to take him to the police station tomorrow," Seto said holding the little shifting ball of leather, scales, and hair that was Joey; worried that Joey would be scared into hiding by the next days events.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1 & 2) in the anime original Seto was seen reading a German book and I kinda got this from that; I'm sorry if anyone here can read German because I had to use a English to German internet dictionary to find this small phrase so I don't know if I did it right.

Gruzzee: okay now I'm going to tell you what's up with Seto like I said I would-

Cazi: because my aibou almost always tries to keep her word.

Gruzzee: Cazi shut up, okay, now this story is set a little ways into the future Mokuba is around 19 years old and runs Kaiba corp. in Seto's place and Kaiba just couldn't stay inside and relax so he became a police officer at the Domino city police department. There I think that covers it

Cazi: okay now readers who actually still read this fic R&R and come back for more


	4. off to work we go

* * *

Joey awoke the next morning to the sound of light snoring; he never heard snoring before and curiously opened his eyes to see Seto leaning back on the couch with his head tilted back, the snoring sound was coming from him. He sat up, unwrapping himself from his warm wings, he sat with his feet dangling of the edge of the couch. He leaned up next to Seto and put his head to the older Kaiba brother's chest; he giggled slightly when Seto snored again, rousing him out of his sleep he looked down at the little one.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, blinking away the sleep. Joey giggled again before replying,

"You were snoring; I've never heard it before."

"Oh really?" Seto said smiling at the boy's childlike antics, his body might have looked older, but he acted like a five year old learning new things.

"Are you hungry?" Seto asked him,

"A little can I have another bowl of soup?" he asked,

"Sure just wait here." Seto said getting up and walking back towards the kitchen for breakfast. Seto returned with the food and before he knew it Joey had all ready eaten all of his; he was still astounded how he could eat that scalding hot soup so fast with out letting it cool.

"Joey would you like to come with me to my job?" Seto asked Joey who had set down his bowl.

"Yeah!" Joey replied enthusiastically.

"I want to see where you work" he added. Seto quirked a smile at Joey's reaction,

"There are going to be a few people who are going to ask you questions while we are there, if they do, just answer with all honesty, okay?"

"Okay." Joey replied,

"Now I just need to find you some cloths and we can go." Seto said looking at Joey who was only wearing the robe and boxers he'd put on him. Seto ended up having to pick out some of Mokuba's old cloths and make them so Joey could wear them in the end Joey was wearing a pair of jeans with a blue and black striped shirt Joey's wings were still free to move the way Seto had done it; Joey looked down at himself and then back up at Seto with his big brown eyes.

"Can we go now?" he asked,

"Yes, we can go now," Seto replied helping the boy out to the car. He still needed Seto's guiding arm to walk, but for the most part he was doing all right; this time when Seto started the car Joey didn't jump, but he was still slightly surprised by it this time. During his trip in the car he was wide awake and staring around out the windows at all the new things houses, trees, shops, everything was new to his eyes, he'd seen pictures of these things some of them he hadn't even seen. There were also sounds and smells he'd never smelled or heard before and it all fascinated him to no end.

All too soon the car stopped at what Jou was guessing was where Seto worked; Seto himself got out and came around to the other side of the car, helping Joey out the little blond gripped onto his arm as he stood. Seto grabbed a towel out of the back seat and wrapped it around Joey's shoulders, partially covering his big black wings.

"Here, it may be cold inside to you," Seto said kindly as he lead Joey to the front door.

"Now remember if anyone asks you anything, answer with the truth I'll be right here for you," Seto said opening the door to the bustling police station. Joey's senses were immediately assaulted by the shouts of police men to their captives, the ringing of phones and all the people moving around, he instantly became more frightened than before and desperately clung to Seto's side. Seto smiled sadly down at the little one knew what he was feeling for some strange reason police stations had the same effect on all people.

"Oi, Kaiba where were ya yesterday you were supposed to report back here with what you found!" shouted an obnoxious sounding voice to Seto from a desk inside the office they had just walked by. Seto turned to see his boss, Otogi Ryuuji, sitting behind his desk with a none to pleased look on his face. Seto made his way into the office closing the door behind him, feeling Joey's grip relax slightly as the sound was brought down when the door was closed.

"Yes, sir, I know but I was, erm, preoccupied with what I found,"

"And what, might I ask, could you have found that kept you from doing your job?" Otogi spat making Joey whimper and try to hide,

"sir, it was a child! I found a child, and a scientist, the scientist fled and left the child he is and amazing, interesting, and a miracle, but he got sick on my way here so I took him home and took cared of him there. I really didn't think you would mind if I was a little late-" Seto was suddenly cut off by Otogi.

"Kaiba something that important should have been brought back here, regardless of circumstances," the black haired man said standing and putting his palms on his desk.

"Did you at least bring the kid with you!" he just about shouted at Seto.

"yes, sir, I did and you are scaring the living daylights out of him," Seto said feeling Joey was gripping onto him tighter than before, wanting to run but not being able to.

"if you would please just calm down he'd be more willing to let you see him," Seto said picking Joey up and holding him close, the young one buried his head in Seto's shoulder wrapping his arms around his neck.

"All right, all right I'll calm down; let me see him." Otogi said sitting back down and folding his hands on his lap.

"Joey its, okay, he isn't going to hurt you," Seto whispered to him setting him down and turning the winged child to face his boss, he removed the towel that was covering his wings. Seto smiled when he heard Otogi gasp.

"Seto when you found something you really found something." he said standing and coming around his desk. Otogi walked up to Joey, who cowered silently and shivering against Seto; Otogi reached out and tried to gently draw the little one out away from Seto. As soon as his hands left Seto's arm, though, he stumbled and just about fell into the other man. Otogi caught him easily and looked up at Seto arching an eyebrow.

"He can't walk on his own, sir," Seto said looking concerned for Joey.

"I'm Joey Mr. Sir, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" using the only name he had heard for the man he had just fallen into. Seto couldn't help but stare as his boss laughed, he had never seen his boss truly laugh _ever_.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you can just call me Otogi, Joey," he said all the while feeling the soft, smooth, scales that covered his shoulders, back, the backs of his arms.

"Kaiba do you mind if I take him someplace more private to question him?" he asked picking Joey up in his arms

"no, I don't mind, but I don't think he'll be able to answer much" Seto replied, a skeptical look crossing his face, as he took Joey back into his arms, wrapping the towel back around his shoulders as Otogi opened the door and led them to one of the questioning rooms.

* * *

Joey was looking around extraordinarily nervous now; he could still see Seto sitting to the side out of the way. The room he was sitting in was way too dull; it was almost dull enough to be depressing four grey walls and a table, with this new Otogi man sitting across from him.

"It's okay Joey I'm just going to ask you a few questions." Otogi said, calm as ever as he looked over the winged child in front of him.

"O-okay" Joey stuttered.

"Okay, can you tell me how you got your wings?" he asked first,

"The-the comput-ter t-told m-me th-that my

papa g-gave them t-to me s-s-so I'd be u-u-unique" Joey stuttered out, slinking lower in his chair as he said it.

"Computer?" Otogi asked curious now that a computer entered to the mix.

"Yeah it's h-hard t-to describe I was in a-a b-big glass t-tube I-I could draw it-t f-for you…" Joey said his stuttering improving slightly when he pointed to the pad of paper Otogi was holding

"Okay if you want to," he said as he tore off the page he'd been writing on so far

"thank you," Joey replied as he started to work on drawing out what he remembered from security camera images that the computer had shown him in the end it turned out quite well he had drawn out a glass tube with big computer screens and desks sitting around it, he drew a little arrow pointing to the tube that said 'me' and another pointing to a stick figure that said 'papa' and he gave it back to Otogi.

"Th-the comput-ter sent me pictures and sounds of everything th-through wires" he said turning his head enough to show the spot on the back of his neck where the main cable had connected to his spinal cord. Otogi's eyes widened considerably and looked at Seto with a shocked look on his face.

"Can I see the extent of those scales and marks?" he asked the tall brunette who was watching protectively over Joey

"Yes, its fine with me is it all right with you Joey?" he asked the little blond. Joey just shrugged and scooted the chair back slightly.

Otogi walked up to him and immediately started searching him over he removed the blue and black stripped shirt Joey was wearing sending a slight shiver up his spine, the raven haired man felt over the scales and spines on Joey's back the spines seemed to be flexing on their own as Joey drew in shaky breaths, rising and falling rhythmically. There were a couple of marks on the back of his arms, the one large one on the back of his neck, and a few smaller ones on his wrists and there were a few more on his front; most of them just appeared as round red marks on his skin

"th-there was one down m-my throat t-too" Joey said rubbing his neck uncomfortably he still remembered the large tube being yanked out of his throat when his glass tube broke. Otogi looked back to Seto,

"Kaiba you said he was sick yesterday?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"In a sense, yes, you see he slows down and falls asleep when he gets too cold," Seto said again for what seemed like the fifth time.

"I'd go down and get him a full physical if I were you just be safe," he told him helping Joey put his shirt back on.

"Physical? No!" Joey said looking scared.

"Why not?" Otogi asked, looking slightly skeptical,

"Th-the computer showed me what th-they do for those and I don't want to," Joey said pleading like a little child.

"Joey I'll be right there for you," Seto said standing from his chair and picking Joey up he noticed the winged child's body was freezing and his wings were shivering.

"Here Joey," he said wrapping the towel around his shoulders covering his shaky wings "You want to know why I don't want to go?" "Joey asked into Seto's shoulder, his stuttering completely gone when talking to Seto.

"My papa used to stick me with needles while he thought I was sleeping and it would hurt a lot, I don't want to be stuck again," Joey continued not waiting for Seto's answer. Seto sat back down in the chair Joey had been sitting in rubbing the boy's back.

"they won't stick you at all I promise from the sound of it you've gotten all the injections you'll need," he said only silence met him as the little one on his knee scratched his shoulder flaking up a couple of his black scales he looked at the two small scales on his fingers and looked up at Seto.

"Seto can I go out and stretch my wings, please?" Joey asked politely,

"Only if you agree to let me take you to your physical," Seto said knowing he had backed Joey into a corner Joey looked down at his swinging feet.

"Okay, promise no needles?" Joey replied looking up at him,

"Deal," Seto said standing and holding onto Joey like before.

"No, please, let me try to walk," he said looking up a Seto with big, cute, brown, eyes. The taller merely nodded and slowly let go of Joey the little one wobbled a little bit, steadying himself, before trying to take a step he did it still shaky as ever, but he tried to take another step Seto was right there next to him in case he fell that alone encouraged him to keep going he took another step and another and another until he was finally able to stand up straight he couldn't believe it he'd walked on his own all the way around the small grey room. Joey puffed up his chest and started to walk faster his legs feeling stronger by the second;

"I can walk!" he cried surprised he'd finally done what his mind had told him wasn't possible, without help. For the tiny stretch between him and Seto he ran and threw his arms around his neck as he jumped at him

"Seto, I can walk I can actually walk!" he cried again grinning as wide a possible showing almost all his pointed teeth,

"Can I please go outside now I want to see what else I can do!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I don't know. Sir is it all right if I use the dog training course in private?" Seto said turning to his boss who had just been sitting there watching the miracle child walking and running around the room.

"Oh, yes, sure it's fine with me just make sure he doesn't hurt himself he's a very important part in this case," Otogi said shooing them off. Seto made sure that the towel was secure on his shoulders before leaving; the noise didn't scare Joey as much as before as Seto lead the eager winged boy along to the training yard.

* * *

The field was huge to Joey and he couldn't help but stare at the open space littered with the obstacles for the police dogs and it was warm really warm he looked up at Seto silently asking for permission to go. Seto just smiled back at him and Joey took it as a yes and ran of in a straight line across the high fenced yard.

'once he gets his legs under him he takes off like a bullet,' Seto mused as he watched the boy gaining speed as he darted around the yard suddenly without any warning, Joey's wings snapped open and he started to lift off from the ground. Seto was snapped out of his thoughts when Joey let out a very loud,

"Woooooah!" his eyes widened as he stared at the child who was now gliding around the large yard.

"Joey, be careful!" he yelled as he watched Joey glide over a dog jump coming very close to hitting it. Joey looked back over his shoulder with a devious smirk, before he launched himself into the air. going higher than before, flapping his large bat-ish wings; this time and he carried himself even higher till Seto was only the size of a bug.

"Joey!" Seto shouted to him as he turned like he had been doing this for years his supple spine curving as he told his wings to angle into a turn he grinned at Seto who probably didn't see it but was staring worriedly up at Joey. Joey angled himself down and closed his wings relaxing every muscle in his back and threw himself into a dive towards Seto but as he got closer to the ground he started to panic his wings would only open a little it was like the joints were stuck his wings only half extended. Seto saw that something was wrong Joey wasn't pulling up he was headed straight towards him at full speed and kept glancing over his shoulder like he was trying to say

'Move, open!' Joey extended his arms in from of him waving at him

"Seto, move, move, I'm going to crash!" he screamed Seto didn't move if the child was going to crash he was going to catch him he didn't want him to get hurt. Just as he was about to hit Seto his wings finally cooperated and snapped open. He swerved to miss Seto, his left wing just barely clipped the ex-CEO's hair.

Joey looked back at Seto to see if he had done anything to him he saw a look of pure fear cross his face. Joey looked back up just in time to see a window zooming forward to meet him he only had enough time to draw his arms up in front of his face and head before he was sent crashing through the window shattering the glass and surprising the people working in that office. Seto sprinted to the window looking inside, it was a mess; a couple of the desks where scooted back and papers were flying every where lamps where knocked off desks and the people, thoroughly shocked, where either reaching into their desks for a gun or standing up and trying to see what had just come crashing through the window. There smashed up against the door into the office, was Joey, laying there with his wings trapped by his sides he was crying his heart out trying to push himself up off the floor with his arms. Seto dove through the otherwise completely taken out window and rushed to Joey's side. The poor thing was a mess himself; he had scratches all over him, small chunks of glass stuck into his skin, and his wings had just pretty much crumpled in on themselves as they hit the edges of the window leaving long scrapes on the edges. Seto carefully picked the child up slightly and cradled him in his arms trying to gently pick out the visible pieces of glass Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's chest still sobbing.

"Shhh, it's going to be all right I got you," Seto said not caring who was watching,

"Some one, go get Otogi!" he ordered picking Joey up completely off the floor, making the little one cry even more as his scraped up wings were moved.

"Get a first aid kit too," he ordered again to the same person

"Move it!" Seto practically shouted as he sat Joey down on a desk and continued with his task of removing glass shards from the winged child's arms and body. Joey leaned into Seto tears still streaming down his face as he whimpered;

"Setoooo-" he moaned trying to wrap his arms around the brunette's neck. His wings were still spread out over the desk his entire body felt like one big paper cut

"it hurts," was all he could manage to get out.

"Yes, I know Joey, just relax I've got you." Seto said trying to sooth the sobbing child. Otogi finally came charging into the room pushing past the curious people looking in through the door he saw Seto and Joey and his mouth dropped open.

"Otogi if that's you get over here!" he said not even moving away from Joey, who was now silently crying with his head resting on top of Seto's. The black haired man jumped to his side giving him the first aid kit he'd brought with him.

"What on earth happened to him Kaiba?" he said looking over the poor scratched up child.

"He crashed through that window." Seto said sitting the almost limp Joey up with a pain filled moan and removing his shirt to get to some more scratches.

"Kaiba, I really think you should take him to a doctor," Otogi advised as Seto opened the first aid kit and got out some disinfectant.

"I know, I'll be taking him to a hospital, but first I'm going to bandage him up as well as I can." Seto replied almost vehemently. Joey let out an almost flute-like cry as Seto dabbed at his larger wounds. He whimpered loudly to Seto, pleading with his eyes for him to make the pain stop.

A few minutes later he had Joey as bandaged up as he could with what little he had,

"S-Seto, a-am I dieing?" Joey muttered drowsily into Seto's neck his body was still hurting and was also becoming so weak.

"no Joey just sleep I'm right here," Seto said holding the injured child to his chest, rocking him back and forth, noticing Joey hadn't even folded his wings.

Seto felt a huge shaky sigh against his neck as Joey allowed himself fall asleep against Seto's body; not in the least bit caring about the many eyes watching the sweet scene between their most infamous officer and unknown winged child.

* * *

(1) For those of you who don't know Otogi Ryuuji was Duke Devlin's Japanese name but I like Otogi better so I used that instead of Duke.

Gruzzee: this is quite possibly the longest chapter I have ever written

Cazi: yeah but at least you are getting it updated now you just need to get the next chapter for Knight in Shining Leather

Gruzzee yeah I know but I have a slight block on it but oh well please RR and come back for more


End file.
